Berix
Berix was an Agori from the village of Tajun. History Early Life Like all other Agori, Berix came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Water. Berix soon developed a friendship with Glatorian Telluris due to their shared interest in mechanics and technology. However, the Dreaming Plaque struck Telluris' Tribe soon afterwards and resulted in him having to withdraw from their friendship to help his Tribe. Berix later participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result. Berix took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna; unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Berix returned to Tajun to find it in turmoil. Berix did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent; to both the Agori and Glatorian, that the War was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Following the Social System being put in place, Berix helped a Fire Tribe Agori named Crotesius to free a Cendox; that was buried in a position North of Vulcanus. The pair were able to free it together but the vehicle fell into the ownership of the Fire Tribe. During this period, Berix also stumbled upon an abandoned Laboratory, that was once used by the Great Beings. He kept his discovery secret until Glatorian Kiina found him inside. She became annoyed at him as she too had discovered it and felt it was her way of escaping from the other members of her Tribe. Kiina told him to stay out of the Laboratory but Berix continued to return. Berix also built up a career as a Scavenger; collecting pieces of armor, weapons, or artifacts of interest that he found on his travels. However, this led to Berix stealing weapons to an extent that the other Agori of his village saw him as a common thief. He was shunned as a result but still continued his passion. Some time later, Berix requested to fill in for Scodonius as co-pilot of the Kaxium V3 following the Agori sustaining an injury. Amused by this, Kirbraz agreed to allow Berix to work with him. Berix quit this position soon afterwards. Book of Certavus More recently, Berix and Glatorian Gresh embarked on a journey to find the Book of Certavus, a book containing secrets of fighting that the deceased Glatorian had once used. Berix admitted to knowing the location of the Book and formed an agreement with the Glatorian. He agreed to show Gresh where the book was on the condition that the Glatorian offered him protection while he searched an area of Desert for more artifacts of interest. Ambush of Fero Berix was traversing through the wastelands when he had an encounter the Bone Hunter Fero. He was about to be subdued as the Glatorian, Gresh shot a Thornax at Fero's head. Fero started to shout at Gresh, but he saw that two other Glatorian, Strakk and Tarix were behind Gresh. Berix and the Glatorian fought the savage Bone Hunter, but Fero and Skirmix started to escape, and trampled Strakk. Tarix told the Agori that Berix did not have to pay them, much to Strakks disgust. The four then were attacked by a pack of Vorox. They had to fend off the attack for while until the exiled Glatorian, Malum signaled for the Vorox to leave. Berix then left the Glatorian. Tarix then found Berix and conversed with him. Raanu, the Leader of Vulcanus, sent an Agori to many different places to help save Vulcanus. When he arrived in Tajun, he ran into Berix who had been accused of stealing an ancient spear. He was under suspicion by all of the Water Tribe. He said if the Agori could find a way to make another spear, then the Glatorian, Tarix, would aid in the defense of Vulcanus. The Agori willingly said he would help. Berix helped salvage the pieces of the Spear and the Agori put them together. Berix's name was cleared when the Spear was remade. Berix went to the Grand Tournament in Atero. He met up with Raanu and Metus, he said that there were barley any Skrall there, so the trio decided to go outside and see where they were. The Trio ran into an Army of the Rock Tribe. Berix and Metus fled but Raanu said he would go and warn Atero about the invasion. He then met up with some Agori and Glatorian to talk about how they would recapture the city. After the invasion of the Skrall, Berix fled the city of Atero with the other Agori and Glatorian. Kiina accused him of betraying Tajun to the Skrall, and both were promptly captured . They were held prisoners in Roxtus, and used as bait to lure Mata Nui (Being). They were rescued by Mata Nui and Ackar. During the ensuing battle, Berix salvaged a Skrall's shield, and suggested that the design on it might by the map for Mata Nui to follow on his journey to the Black Spike Mountains. Trivia *Berix was released at the start of 2009. *His item number was8975. *His set contained 15 Pieces. Appearances * Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna - (First Appearance) * The Secret of Certavus * My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign * Comic 2: The Fall of Atero * Glatorian Arena See Also *Berix Reviews *Gallery:Agori *Berix's Brickshelf Gallery *Berix's Instructions Category:Agori Category:2009 Category:Water Category:Water Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Bara Magna Category:Spherus Magna Category:2009 Sets